Kirby Mass Attack
Kirby Mass Attack (あつめカービー"Atsume Kābī") is an adventure game for the Nintendo DS. It has the player control up to ten smaller versions of Kirby with the stylus in order to get past obstacles and defeat enemies. Plot Kirby is split into 10 separate, less powerful versions of himself by an evil being with a magical staff named Necrodeus. Kirby must go on a journey to obtain Necrodeus' staff so he can use it to restore himself into one single Kirby again. Gameplay Kirby: Mass Attack is a sidescrolling 2D platformer that has players control up to ten Kirby clones at once. Players move the group of Kirbys with the stylus by tapping a location on the touch screen, and tapping the location repeatedly will cause the Kirbys to rush to the location. Swiping the stylus upward or diagonally will cause a Kirby to be thrown in that direction. Tapping an enemy will cause Kirby to attack that enemy. Keeping the stylus held down on the screen will cause the Kirbys to gather into a clump that you can then float around the screen for a limited time, allowing you to move Kirbys en masse over obstacles or up to platforms that are too high to jump up to. While navigating the stages players will find fruit by smashing boxes, defeating enemies, and locating secret areas. Eating fruit fills up a meter on the top screen, and when the meter is full, you will gain another Kirby in your group. If you already have the maximum of 10 Kirbys when you fill up the fruit meter again, the game will gave you a score bonus instead of giving you another Kirby. Gaining more Kirbys is required to complete certain puzzles and obstacles. For example, you might need a certain number of Kirbys to press a large switch, or weigh down a heavy vine. Additionally, the levels require you to have different minimum numbers of Kirbys before you can enter the level, ranging from only requiring 1 Kirby for easy levels to requiring 10 Kirbys for most boss stages. The goal of each stage is to reach the gate at the end. Kirby's health is handled differently than in past Kirby games. One can have up to ten Kirbys at once, but once hit, a Kirby will turn blue. Getting hit again turns the Kirby into a ghost, but one can recover the ghost Kirby by using another one to fling it back to earth before it floats away. A rating is given at the end of each level, dependent on how many Kirbys the player keeps alive in the level. There will be medals hidden throughout the stages, and collecting these medals will open access to several mini games.Each level contains one rainbow-colored medal, and these medals are more important, as you need a certain number of rainbow medals to unlock the boss in each world. Mini-Games Kirby Brawlball A pinball version of Kirby. It has min boss fights too. Field Frenzy A whack-a-mole version of Kirby. This one also has mini boss fights.This mini-game is timed. Kirby Quest A Pokemon like version of Kirby.In this one you use multiple Kirbys. Dash Course A reflex running version of Kirby. Kirby Curtain Call A memory play version of Kirby. Strato Patrol EOS A twinstick shooter version of Kirby.This one has mini bosses as well. Category:Kirby Series Category:Everyone Category:Platformer Games Category:Nintendo Category:Adventure Games Category:Games Category:Portable Games Category:Nintendo DS